


this dress looks amazing on you (but i look better)

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers-Luthor or Luthor-Danvers?, Drabble, Either way they are WIVES, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Light Smut, Sawyer-Danvers and Danvers-Sawyer are also up for you to decide, The story doesn't tell you because I can't decide, anyway, because I'm unable to pick and just alternate usually, sexy talk, we love two sets of WIVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Kara, Lena, Maggie and Alex attend a L-Corp party.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	this dress looks amazing on you (but i look better)

“How is my wife more badass than me?”

“Do you want the list in alphabetical, numerical, or order of importance?” Alex asked her sister, a smug laugh escaping her mouth as she watched Kara, dumbfounded, stare at Lena in a brand new suit.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Kara simply waved Alex’s words off, sighing in what was only able to be described as _dreamy_ when Lena began to make her way over to the two. “Hey. You look, wow….” She managed to state as Lena leaned in for a kiss off her wife.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, handsome.” Lena murmured, tugging at Kara’s tie before sighing— only pulling away when Alex made a soft retching sound in the back of her throat. “So Danvers, where’s your wife?” Lena managed to sound in control, as if the kiss hadn’t made her weak in the knees.

Kara knew better though, and was smug in the fact.

“She’s off stealing some gin.” Alex responded airily. “We figured no one would notice, and if they did, they’d be reporting it to you anyway.” Lena scoffed, just barely hiding her snort into Kara’s neck.

“The things I let you two get away with.” Lena sighed.

“See? Kara, I told you she’d be okay with it!” Alex said triumphantly.

“I know, I just like winding you up. Besides, you shouldn’t take advantage of _my wife_ like that!” Kara answered defensively, wrapping both of her arms around Lena’s waist protectively from behind.

“Can’t wait to get this off of you, babe.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, nibbling at it just enough to tease before she pulled away from the whispered words. She took much pleasure in the way Lena visibly shuddered underneath Kara’s ministrations, the blonde trailing fingers up and down Lena’s arms.

“You’re incorrigible darling.” Lena muttered, shaking her head fondly at her wife’s antics. “But I love you just as is.” she added. Alex was antsy, trying not to look at what the wives were currently up to. It was best to leave some things, unviewed.

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
